


Efflorescent

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Raidou comes home to flowers. Obviously something is terribly wrong.
Relationships: Morino Ibiki/Namiashi Raidou
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Efflorescent

“Oh god,” were the first words out of his mouth when he came home. Raidou shut the front door with all the ginger care of someone trying not to spring a trap. Then he looked down. “_Oh god_.”

Filled with horror, he tried to step on as few of the rose petals lining his hallway as possible while he made his way deeper in to the apartment. He felt a little like he’d reverted back to childhood playing hopscotch except he was almost afraid one of the petals might explode if he stepped on them. He was pretty sure there hadn’t been a single flower inside their home since the two of them moved in that hadn’t immediately gone in to one of Ibiki’s poison recipes.

“Ibi?” he called tentatively. “Am I in the wrong apartment or is this a genjutsu?”

“Living room,” his partner’s voice grunted back.

Well there went the wrong apartment theory. Although he wasn’t discounting the idea that one of their neighbors might have slipped in thinking this was their apartment by mistake.

Unfortunately that theory too was immediately disproved when he turned in to the living room. The soft music filling the air had been startling enough when he first opened the door. Seeing all the rose petals dotting the floor left him wary of intruders. Now he stared at his partner and wondered if maybe some interrogation technique had finally gone wrong and backlashed on the wrong person.

“Are you…okay?” he asked tentatively. Ibiki sneezed, probably from all the pollen in the air.

“I’m great.”

“Uhm…are you sure?”

His partner scowled at him but honestly he wasn’t sure what else to say. He’d never seen so many flowers outside of the Yamanaka’s shop. Actually it looked a bit like the shop had been set up right here in their living room, blooms of every kind and color dotting every possible surface. In the center of it all stood Ibiki with his usual scowl in place and what looked like a new head scarf tied neatly over his scars.

“What’s all this?” Raidou tried again.

“It’s for you.” Ibiki cleared his throat gruffly. “You’re amazing. I love you. Marry me.”

So many emotions hit Raidou in the chest at once it was hard to tell which reaction would come bursting out first. It was a struggle but he managed not to break down in to laughter by chomping down on the inside of his cheek.

“Of course I’ll marry you,” he said, even more amused to see his now fiancé sag with relief. “Did, ah, did someone help you set all this up? Maybe make some suggestions or whatnot?”

“Yeah it was…” Ibiki trailed off without finishing his sentence. His eyes widened as he looked around the room with understanding dawning in his eyes, rapidly turning to cold, cold rage. Finally Raidou let himself begin to laugh.

“Inoichi. That bastard. He was probably down sales for the month.”

“I’ll kill him!”

His partner made as though to storm out of the apartment but stopped at the doorway and turned back around, grabbing one of Raidou’s hands and shoving a plain gold band around the second last finger. It was only after he’d been pulled in to a much too brief kiss and subsequently released that Raidou even realized it was his left hand. Then he was watching Ibiki stump out in to the hallway with the dark cloud of revenge hanging over his head.

Looking around the living room at the evidence of how flustered the man had been Raidou decided that saying yes had absolutely been the right choice. 


End file.
